MEMORY
by YoruChan Kuchiki
Summary: Rukia tidak pernah ingat tentang memori masa kecilnya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah kenyataan bahwa kedua orangtuanya telah meninggal dan Kisuke Urahara adalah kakak kandungnya./Semi-Canon, AR, Rukia-cent/REPUBLISH/Mind to RnR? :3


"Haahhh..hhaahh...hhhaaahh..." Deru napas seseorang terdengar kian memburu seiring dengan langkah kaki yang berlari semakin cepat di tengah reruntuhan dan pemandangan langit merah menyala yang semestinya gelap.

Gadis kecil itu terus berlari tak menentu—tanpa arah. Wajahnya terlihat ketakutan, jejak air mata masih terlihat di pipinya yang basah. Ia berlari, terus dan terus berlari, berusaha mencari pertolongan namun tak ada satu pun. Yang tertangkap dari iris _violet_nya hanyalah warna merah, merah dan lagi merah. Bau anyir merebak dimana-mana.

Ia menambah kecepatannya ketika sosok monster besar yang tengah mengejarnya semakin mendekat. Monster itu mengaum, memperlihatkan wajah seramnya hendak membunuh gadis kecil itu atau mungkin memakannya. Gadis kecil itu tak kuasa untuk melawan. Tubuhnya tak berdaya dan penuh dengan luka yang entah ia dapatkan darimana. Ia hanya bisa berlari dan bersembunyi.

_**DUUUKK**_

Kaki kecil penuh luka itu tersandung. Gadis kecil itu tersungkur. Wajahnya semakin memucat ketika monster itu kini sudah ada tepat di depan matanya, bersiap mencabik-cabik dirinya.

Gadis kecil itu memejamkan mata, cairan bening itu menetes lagi dari ujung matanya. Ia sudah pasrah dengan nasibnya sendiri. Akhir yang tragis untuk gadis berusia lima tahun sepertinya. Monster itu menjatuhkan tangan besarnya di atas tubuh gadis mungil itu.

"_Chire, senbonzakura..."_

Tak sampai 5 detik monster tadi—yang dikenal sebagai _hollow_ itu musnah. Habis—tak berbekas.

Gadis itu membuka mata perlahan ketika tak merasakan sakit sedikit pun di tubuhnya. Seharusnya tubuhnya sudah remuk sekarang karena serangan _hollow_ tadi.

Ketika ia membuka mata, sosok yang pertama kali ditangkap oleh irisnya adalah orang itu—seorang lelaki berbadan tinggi tegap dengan rambut lurus yang tergerai berdiri memunggunginya. Lelaki itu membalikkan badannya, menoleh ke arah gadis kecil itu.

Iris berbeda warna itu kini bersiborok. Saling menatap dengan pandangan berbeda namun sulit diartikan.

Sorot mata lelaki itu nampak begitu sedih dan merana. Seperti sedang menyiratkan luka tak terlihat yang bahkan rasanya lebih sakit dan perih dibandingkan dengan luka milik gadis kecil itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning!**

**Semi – Canon, Alternatif Reality, Just A Little Bit of Romance**

**MEMORY** **© Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Soul Society, tujuh tahun kemudian**

Langit biru, gumpalan awan putih, pepohonan rimbun, dan kicauan merdu burung menambah indahnya suasana pagi itu. Seorang gadis kecil tampak bermain dengan riang, senandung-senandung kecil terus ia latunkan. Sambil sesekali ia melompat-lompat, melewati satu batu ke batu lainnya yang menjadi pijakan di jalan setapak itu. Jalan setapak itu mengarah ke pintu masuk sebuah rumah tradisonal yang terbilang sangat luas.

Gadis itu terus melompat sambil menjaga keseimbangannya agar tidak terjatuh ke tanah rerumputan di samping kiri dan kanannya. Sesekali tangannya ia rentangkan dengan beberapa tangkai bunga tulip putih yang ia genggam erat di tangan kanan. Gadis kecil itu tampak menikamati permainan loncat-loncatannya. Ia bahkan terlalu fokus dengan pijakan batu hingga tidak menyadari sosok perempuan dewasa dengan rambut panjang diikat satu yang sudah menyilangkan tangan di depan dada melihat tingkahnya.

"Kau bisa jatuh dan terluka nanti, Rukia," ujar perempuan itu. Kini ia berada di ambang pintu utama bersiap mengomeli habis-habisan gadis kecil yang ia panggil Rukia tadi.

Sang gadis mendongak untuk menatap mata _hazel_ perempuan itu. Sesaat kemudian Rukia nyengir kuda sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ah, _Nee-chan_, tenang saja dan tidak perlu khawatir." Rukia mengacungkan jempolnya kepada perempuan tadi yang hanya dibalas dengan desahan napas darinya.

"Cepatlah masuk. Sudah waktunya makan siang. Kakakmu akan marah nanti kalau tahu kau terlambat makan siang." Yoruichi melanjutkan langkahnya masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

"Aaa, sebentar lagi _Nee-chan_. Aku harus memberikan ini kepada Byakuya-_sama_." Rukia menunjukkan beberapa tangkai bunga tulip putih yang baru saja dipetiknya.

Yoruichi menolehkan kepalanya ke Rukia, tertegun sejenak. "Aku lihat bunga yang ada di vas Byakuya-_sama_ sudah layu dan harus diganti dengan yang baru," lanjut gadis itu lengkap dengan senyum cerianya.

Rukia kemudian kembali melenggang keluar, menuju ruang kerja lelaki yang ia panggil tuan itu. Tempat itu terletak terpisah namun berjarak tidak cukup jauh dari rumah utama kediaman Kuchiki. Rukia hanya perlu menyusuri koridor panjang rumah itu dan melewati beberapa ruangan yang memiliki fungsi tersendiri.

Byakuya—kakak sepupu Rukia, memang sangat menyukai bunga tulip putih. Dan sudah menjadi kebiasaan Rukia untuk mengganti bunga tulip putih yang sudah layu dengan yang masih segar dari vasnya. Rukia juga tidak keberatan harus bolak-balik ke luar setiap seminggu sekali untuk mengambil bunga tulip baru dari ladangnya. Dia justru senang, karena dengan begitu ia bisa sambil bermain-main sebentar dan bebas keluar sesuka hatinya tapi dengan catatan selama ia masih berada di dalam wilayah _Soul Society_.

Ia berjalan dengan santai menyusuri koridor panjang dan sepi itu. Koridor itu berada di luar rumah sehingga gadis kecil itu bisa melihat arak-arakan awan putih dan matahari yang sudah berada di titik puncaknya. Rukia kemudian berbelok ke kanan menuju sebuah pintu menuju ruang kerja Byakuya. Gadis kecil itu menarik pelan kenop pintunya dan mengintip terlebih dahulu dari balik pintu sebelum melangkah masuk lebih dalam.

Kosong. Tidak ada siapapun di ruangan itu termasuk Byakuya sendiri. Rukia membuka lebar pintu tersebut hingga pemandangan di luar terlihat jelas dari dalam. Wajahnya sedikit kecewa. _Mungkin Byakuya-_sama_ sudah keluar duluan untuk makan siang_, begitu pikir Rukia dalam hatinya.

Rukia melangkah masuk ke dalam. Ia mengendarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, berharap kalau-kalau Byakuya masih ada di dalam. Tapi nihil. Gadis kecil itu hanya menemukan tumpukan-tumpukan kertas penting milik kakak sepupunya itu yang bertumpuk di meja kerjanya. Di sebelah kirinya ada sofa panjang, sebagai tempat Byakuya beristirahat dan tak lupa pula rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi di sisi kanan tembok di ruangan itu.

Rukia mendengus kecil, kemudian mendekati meja kerja Byakuya. Alisnya bertaut melihat banyaknya gunungan kertas di meja itu. Kepalanya mendadak sakit walaupun kertas itu sendiri tersusun rapih di atas meja tersebut. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana bisa kakaknya setiap hari harus berkutat di meja ini hanya untuk memeriksa tumpukan-tumpukan kertas itu.

"Renji _no baka_, ia pasti sama sekali tidak membantu pekerjaan Byakuya-_sama_ dan hanya bermalas-malasan," rutuk Rukia entah dengan siapa.

Gadis berambut pendek itu lalu mengambil vas bunga yang terletak di pinggir meja tersebut. Ia membuang bunga tulip putih layu yang ada di dalam vas kemudian menggantinya dengan bunga tulip yang baru saja ia petik. Dia lalu meletakkan kembali vas itu ke posisi awal.

Rukia tersenyum. "Dengan begini Byakuya_-sama_ pasti a—"

_**CKLEEKK**_

Seseorang membuka pintu ruangan itu. Rukia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. "Byakuya_-sama_..." gumamnya terkejut mendapati lelaki yang ia cari muncul dari balik pintu.

Lelaki berperawakan tinggi tegap dengan rambut panjang tergerai itu melirik ke arah vas berisi bunga tulip yang baru diganti. Sepasang iris abu-abunya kemudian bergulir kepada gadis bertubuh mungil yang masih berdiri di samping meja kerjanya. Rukia—adik sepupunya itu nampak malu-malu dengan semburat merah muda yang terpampang jelas di wajah mulusnya.

"Aaa... A—ano Byakuya-_sama_, aku sudah mengganti bunganya dengan yang baru. Jadi Byakuya-_sama_ tidak perlu repot-repot keluar untuk memetik yang baru," ujar Rukia. Bola mata _violet_nya tidak lepas sama sekali dari sosok Byakuya yang sedang berjalan mendekati meja kerjanya kemudian duduk di kursi putar.

"Hn," jawab Byakuya singkat tanpa menatap mata Rukia sama sekali. Lelaki yang merupakan kakak sepupu Rukia itu nampaknya lebih tertarik dengan laporan-laporan penting yang harus ia selesaikan untuk diperiksa hari itu juga. Byakuya mulai membolak-balik kemudian membaca satu per satu laporan tersebut dan sama sekali tidak mengindahkan keberadaan Rukia yang masih di sampingnya.

Rukia masih memandang Byakuya. Tak lama kemudian desahan napas kecil terluncur dari bibirnya. Alisnya turun, ia kelihatan kecewa.

Dari dulu hingga sekarang Rukia selalu mengagumi Byakuya—sangat. Baginya Byakuya adalah penyelamat hidupnya. Ketika lelaki itu mengayunkan _zanpakutou_nya lalu dalam sekejap kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura bertebaran dan mencabik-cabik tubuh _hollow_ yang dulu pernah menyerang Rukia. Seandainya waktu itu tidak ada Byakuya yang menolongnya, mungkin Rukia tidak akan dapat melihat indahnya langit senja di _Soul Society_.

Terlebih, Rukia tidak ingat apapun tentang masa kecilnya. Ingatan pertama yang dimilikinya adalah ketika _hollow_ itu mengejarnya. Lalu ingatan keduanya adalah ketika sosok Byakuya sudah berada di hadapannya dan membunuh _hollow_ tersebut.

_Rukia masih terpaku di tempat, tubuhnya masih gemetaran. Gadis kecil itu masih tidak percaya dengan semua yang ia lihat. Lelaki itu—yang tadi menyelamatkan nyawanya kini berbalik badan dan menatap bola mata _violet_ yang tampak sangat ketakutan. Ia berjalan mendekat._

"_Kau ketakutan?" suara lelaki itu—Byakuya terdengar berat._

_Rukia tetap bergeming dan masih gemetaran. Byakuya mendekati gadis kecil itu dan membantu Rukia yang tersungkur untuk bangun. Perlahan tangan besar Byakuya menuntun Rukia kecil untuk masuk ke dalam rengkuhannya._

"_Jangan takut, kau aman sekarang." Byakuya berusaha menenangkan._

_Rukia terisak pelan namun tidak memberontak. Gadis kecil itu malah hanyut dalam pelukan Byakuya yang terasa begitu menenangkan dan protektif. Seakan-akan ia bisa merasakan kalau dirinya akan baik-baik saja selama berada di dekat lelaki itu._

"_Byakuya..."_

_Byakuya melepaskan pelukannya dan menoleh ke arah seseorang yang berteriak memanggil namanya. Seorang laki-laki dan perempuan yang kelihatan sebaya dengannya setengah berlari dari kejauhan untuk menghampiri dirinya dan gadis kecil itu._

_Salah satu dari mereka yaitu lelaki berambut pirang sebahu nampak sangat khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-ap—" Mendadak iris abu-abunya membulat ketika indera penglihatannya menangkap seorang gadis kecil di samping Byakuya. Gadis itu—Rukia memandang lelaki itu tak kalah bingung._

"_Byakuya, dia—"_

"_Rukia, adik kandungmu..." potong Byakuya._

"_A—apa?" Alis lelaki itu bertaut kemudian kembali menatap Rukia dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Seolah-olah ia masih belum bisa menerima semuanya._

_Rukia menatap mereka satu per satu dari mereka. Gadis kecil itu masih kelihatan bingung. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat._

"Rukia?" Suara bariton itu membawa Rukia kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Aaa, i—iya, Byakuya—_sama_," sahut Rukia terbata-bata.

Byakuya meletakkan penanya di atas kertas laporan. "Sedang memikirkan apa-apa?" Iris abu-abunya beralih menatap Rukia.

Rukia semakin gugup. Tidak seharusnya ia melamun di depan kakak sepupunya itu tadi. "Ah, itu—tidak kok. Bukan apa-apa Byakuya-_sama_." Rukia menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Byakuya melirik gadis itu sekilas kemudian kembali fokus dengan laporan di mejanya. Rukia sadar mungkin kehadirannya saat ini mengganggu konsentrasi Byakuya untuk menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya.

Gadis itu beringsut pergi dan pamit terlebih dahulu kepadanya. "Kalau begitu aku permisi keluar, Byakuya-_sama_." Rukia menundukkan kepalanya memberi salam hormat kemudian melangkah keluar.

"Rukia..." Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh.

Sebelum Rukia bertanya ada apa kepada Byakuya. Lelaki itu terlebih dulu bicara, "Terima kasih."

Rukia tertegun sejenak namun tak beberapa lama sebuah senyum manis terkembang dari bibir tipisnya. "_Douitta, _Byakuya-_sama_." Kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Rukia masih berdiam di luar pintu. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu tadi dengan ekspresi senang yang tiak bisa ia tutupi. Walaupun Byakuya sama sekali tidak tersenyum atau mengelus puncak kepalanya seperti yang biasa kakak kandungnya lakukan, tapi bagi Rukia itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Gadis berperawakan mungil itu kemudian mendengus kecil. Air mukanya tiba-tiba berubah. Ia bergumam kecil sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke udara, "Lalu... Apa benar namaku Rukia, Byakuya-_sama_?" Ia bertanya lirih, seakan-akan langit biru yang terlihat jelas itu mendengar kemudian dapat menjawabnya.

.

.

"Kurosaki-_kuuunn_." Seorang gadis cantik berambut _orange_ panjang menghampiri meja pemuda dengan rambut pirang jabrik. Pemuda itu sedang memangku dagunya dengan sebelah tangan sambil memandang ke arah luar jendela. Kebetulan pemuda itu memang mendapat tempat duduk di pinggir jendela yang sedang terbuka.

Suasana di kelas itu terbilang cukup ramai karena _sensei _mereka yang seharusnya mengajar malah berhalangan hadir dan hanya memberi tugas untuk dikerjakan saja. Tapi para murid Karakura High School di kelas itu bukannya mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan malah sibuk bermain layaknya anak kecil yang lepas dari kandangnya. Para siswa sibuk berkejar-kejaran dan saling melempar pesawat-pesawat kertas mereka sambil bersorak-sorak, sedangkan para siswi membuat perkumpulan sendiri dan bergosip ria di pojok belakang. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Pemuda itu menghela napas berat. Ia bosan melihat pemandangan kelasnya yang begitu berantakan persis seperti taman kanak-kanak. Bahkan panggilan dari gadis itu tadi saja tidak ia indahkan.

"Eh? Kurosaki-_kun_, kau mau kemana?" tanya gadis itu lagi ketika pemuda tadi beranjak dari kursinya.

"Mau kemana, Ichigo?" Kali ini seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi besar dengan kulit hitam yang bertanya.

"Atap," jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Tapi _sensei_ kan melarang kita untuk keluar kelas, Kurosaki-_kun_," ujar gadis itu tapi hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Ichigo. Pemuda itu tidak memperdulikannya, ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya kemudian keluar kelasnya.

Orihime meletakkan sebelah tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap Ichigo yang telah berlalu. "Kurosaki-_kun_."

Satu tepukan dari belakang di bahunya membuat gadis itu segera tersadar dan menoleh, "Ishida-_kun_?"

Pemuda berkacamata itu tersenyum, "Biarkan saja," ujarnya.

Orihime balik senyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda setuju.

.

.

Ichigo merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Semilir angin menerpa wajahnya membuat rambut pirangnya bergerak mengikuti irama angin yang berhembus. Remaja nanggung itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke lantai atap sekolahnya. Matanya menerawang jauh ke langit cerah kala itu.

Jujur saja, pemuda itu sedang merasa bosan akhir-akhir ini. Pekerjaannya sebagai pengganti dewa kematian kadang membuatnya merasa lelah. Di samping statusnya yang masih sebagai pelajar, Ichigo juga harus berkonsentrasi untuk membasmi _hollow-hollow_ yang seringkali mampir ke Karakura. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak bekerja sendirian. Masih ada tiga temannya yang membantu namun bukan sebagai _shinigami_. Mereka mempunyai kekuatan istimewa yang melebihi manusia normal pada umumnya.

Namun akhir-akhir ini intensitas _hollow_ yang muncul di Karakura agak berkurang bahkan hampir jarang muncul. Seharusnya Ichigo senang karena dengan begitu bebannya berkurang. Tapi tetap saja, pemuda itu merasa ada yang aneh. Sudah beberapa hari ini, dia tidak pernah berpatroli lagi sebagai _shinigami_.

Ia terus berpikir apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi percuma, otaknya yang terlalu dangkal membuat pemuda itu tidak kunjung menemukan jawabannya. Ichigo menghela napas berat lalu memejamkan matanya.

_**RIIINNG RIIINNG**_

Ichigo langsung membuka matanya yang baru saja terpejam ketika mendengar suara ponselnya yang berdering. Ia kemudian bangun lalu merogoh salah satu saku celananya. Iris _hazel_nya menatap layar ponsel itu. Sebuah panggilan dari nomor tak dikenal. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ichigo langsung menekan tombol hijau di ponsel tersebut.

"Halo, siapa ini?"

"_Aaa, Kurosaki-_san_, sudah lama sekali ya tidak mendengar suaramu."_ Suara itu terdengar begitu familiar di telinga Ichigo.

"Kau..."

.

.

"_Nee-chan_, sudah kembali ke kantor divisinya?" Rukia memasukkan nasi dengan sumpit ke dalam mulutnya.

"Iya, Rukia-_sama_," jawab salah seorang pelayan di kediaman Kuchiki itu.

Rukia menghentikan kegiatannya dan meletakkan kedua sumpit itu di atas mangkuk kecil yang setengah bagiannya masih berisi nasi. "Aku sendirian lagi kalau begitu," gumamnya lirih.

"Rukia-_sama_ diizinkan keluar kalau sudah menghabiskan makan siang Anda," ujar pelayan itu lagi.

Senyum semeringah langsung terkembang dari sudut-sudut bibir gadis kecil itu. "Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar.

Pelayan itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Tapi mereka berpesan Anda tidak boleh pergi jauh-jauh," ucapnya lagi.

"_Yosh_! Kalau begitu akan kuhabisi semua makananku!" sahut Rukia bersemangat. Ia kemudian kembali mengambil sumpitnya dan melahap habis semua makan siangnya.

Melihat hal itu si pelayan tadi hanya terkekeh pelan. Walau bagaimanapun juga Rukia masih kecil. Tinggal di rumah seluas ini sendirian pasti akan membuatnya bosan dan kesepian.

.

.

Suara gesekan sandal dengan lantai menggema di sebuah lorong sempit. Sisi kanan dan kiri lorong itu dipenuhi dengan tembok-tembok yang menjulang tinggi dan bercabang-cabang di setiap ujungnya mirip labirin. Lorong itu nampak sepi, hanya ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dengan pedang yang ia sampirkan di pinggang. Pemuda itu berjalan dengan santai menyusuri lorong itu.

"Ada apa sih dia tiba-tiba memanggilku kemari?" gumamnya entah pada siapa.

"Dia bilang temui aku di kantor divisi duabelas." Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mengelus-elus dagunya kemudian menatap lorong yang bercabang empat. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri lalu ke kanan namun yang dilihat sama saja—tembok tinggi seolah tiada habisnya.

"Gawat, aku lupa jalannya kemana," gumamnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala jeruknya itu.

"Ah, sial! Disaat seperti ini Renji malah tidak ada! Memalukan sekali aku sampai tersesat di sini," omel Ichigo tidak jelas.

Tanpa pikir-pikir lebih lama lagi dan berbekal instingnya yang juga tidak peka, Ichigo berbelok ke kanan dan melanjutkan jalannya. Tapi hal itu malah membuatnya semakin tersesat.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa daritadi aku tidak menemukan kantor divisi duabelas?" omel Ichigo lagi. Napasnya ngos-ngosan akibat sudah hampir satu jam ia berjalan namun belum sampai-sampai ke tempat tujuan.

Belum menyerah, Ichigo melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dia berjalan dan berbelok sesuai dengan instingnya yang payah. Tapi yang pemuda itu temui di ujung jalan sana adalah pemnadangan yang belum pernah ia lihat sama sekali selama ia berada di _Soul Society_. Hamparan bunga yang terlihat seperti padang bunga warna-warni. Nampak begitu indah dan cantik. Ichigo bersumpah, ia belum pernah datang kesini sebelumnya.

Pengganti dewa kematian itu terpana melihat keindahan padang bunga di depannya dan tanpa sadar, kakinya malah melangkah lebih jauh. Membawanya masuk ke dalam padang itu.

"Tempat apa ini?" gumam pemuda itu. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri memandang hamparan bunga di sekelilingnya.

Seakan terbius, ia bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran orang lain yang menarik ujung _yukata_nya dari belakang. "Siapa?" Gadis kecil itu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap perawakan Ichigo yang jangkung.

Ichigo menoleh, "Eh? Kau siapa?" Ia balik tanya.

Rukia melepaskan tarikannya tadi dan beralih melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Tidak sopan. Aku bertanya padamu," ucap Rukia sarkastik.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Ichigo, "Apa kau bilang?" geramnya namun tidak diindahkan oleh gadis kecil itu. Ia malah berlari dan menghambur ke tengah-tengah padang bunga itu. Wajahnya terlihat begitu riang, membuat Ichigo tertegun sejenak.

Rukia berjongkok untuk memetik salah satu bunga disana kemudian mencium baunya sambil memejamkan mata. "Kau _shinigami_ ya?" Rukia kembali menatap Ichigo. "Dari divisi mana? Kenapa aku belum pernah lihat?" Ia menelangkan kepalanya.

Sejenak Ichigo kaget dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana Rukia bisa tahu banyak. "Aaa, aku pengganti _shinigami_," jawabnya sambil berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

Rukia mengernyitkan dahinya. "Pengganti _shinigami_? Memangnya ada yang seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja ada. Contohnya aku ini," tegas Ichigo sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Rukia nampak cuek dan hanya ber'oh' ria mendengar penuturan Ichigo. Dia lebih tertarik dengan memetik-metik bunga disana ketimbang hanya sekedar berkenalan dengan Ichigo.

Ichigo mendengus, merasa dirinya diabaikan. Ia ikut berjongkok. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Bermain," jawab Rukia singkat.

Alis Ichigo semakin meninggi mendengar jawaban gadis kecil didepannya itu. "Bermain? Seorang diri?"

Rukia hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Kalau di rumah akan lebih sendiri dan membosankan lagi." Ia mencabut kelopak-kelopak dari bunganya dan membiarkan kelopak itu tertiup angin.

Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya lagi ke segala arah dan benar hamparan bunga ini begitu luas seakan tidak berujung. "Aku belum pernah ke tempat ini sebelumnya."

"Tentu saja! Ini tempat khusus untuk aku dan Byakuya-_sama_, walaupun aku kadang suka mengajak yang lain juga kesini," jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum senang.

'_Eh? Byakuya?'_

Rukia menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan menatap Ichigo. "Siapa namamu?"

"Eh? Ichigo Kurosaki."

Rukia mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan penuh senyuman ia memperkenalkan diri. "Rukia, Urahara Rukia."

Iris _hazel _Ichigo kembali membulat. Dua nama yang sangat ia kenali terlontar dari bibir gadis kecil itu. _'Apa katanya? Urahara Rukia?'_

**~TBC~**

**Author's Note :**

**Entah kenapa bener-bener ngebet pengen nulis fict dengan ide ini. Disini sendiri settingannya semi-canon, jadi latarnya mungkin sama kaya' canon tapi ceritanya sendiri mungkin hampir ke AU. Makanya saya juga bingung ini fict masih termasuk semi-canon atau sudah masuk ke AU(._. )a**

**Oya kalau ada panggilan antar tokoh yang salah tolong kasih tahu Yoru ya. Udah lama gak nonton Bleach jadi rada lupa.. ._.a**

**Semoga fict baru saya ini bisa membuat readers sedikit tertarik dengan kelanjutannya ya.. XD**

**Thanks for reading,**

**So mind to REVIEW guys?**

**:3**

**Regards**

**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**


End file.
